


Kneeling For You

by Anonymous



Series: D/S Dimidue [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Dedue, Face-Fucking, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Role Reversal, Snowballing, Sub Dimitri, Switching, but in this case, d/s verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If you truly wish to serve me, then you will do so from the floor. Kneel."Dedue stared at Dimitri with an unreadable expression before slowly, deliberately, getting on his knees.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: D/S Dimidue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous, Horny Void





	Kneeling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you read a fic and then you want something like that but with your OTP yanno? Here is what's supposed to be D/S verse Dimidue, with no context whatsoever.
> 
> If there's something in here I should've tagged for but didn't, please let me know.

"If you truly wish to serve me, then you will do so from the floor. _Kneel."_

The rasp in Dimitri's voice lent credence to the command, but the words lacked the barest hint of dominance. Dedue stared at him with an unreadable expression before slowly, deliberately, getting on his knees.

Dimitri met his gaze without blinking, even as guilt and lust swirled in him. The very idea of Dedue kneeling before him felt so very wrong. He had never asked it of him before, even as a prince to his retainer. It wasn't that he thought Dedue wouldn't do so; he never doubted his loyalty. But rather, why would a sub want his dom to kneel for him? It was always the other way around. Yes, Dimitri had knelt for Dedue before, in brief, precious moments snatched between everything that happened. And yes, he had loved it. Those moments were long gone, however. Now, Dimitri couldn't afford to be weak.

Despite how unusual it was, the sight of Dedue looking up at him for once brought him a heady sort of power. That he would kneel for Dimitri, obey him, trust him despite all that he'd done... It was intoxicating. Was this how a dom usually felt with a sub? Yet, feeling this way only added to the guilt.

Dimitri reached out and placed a hand on the top of Dedue's head. Gripped the hair there, entertained the thought of removing his gauntlets so he could feel the smooth strands between his fingers. Dedue didn't flinch away, even when Dimitri tugged hard enough that he tilted his head back. When he let go, Dedue kept his head at the angle, exposing his throat. On a whim, Dimitri trailed his hand down Dedue's face until his fingers stretched around his broad neck. He couldn't feel his heartbeat through his gloves, but Dedue's solid presence sufficed.

Dedue stared Dimitri in the eye the whole time. Dimitri's eye, however, trailed over his face, his scars, his full lips. Through it all, Dedue was perfectly still. Acting like the perfect sub, or a better sub than Dimitri at least. Going against his nature, simply because Dimitri asked it. 

Dimitri cursed suddenly, breaking the almost-peaceful moment, and went for the ties on the front of his pants. His hands weren't cooperating, however. He was about to rip them open when another pair of hands settled on top of his.

"Let me," Dedue said, and undid the ties with ease. Dimitri let him, a sense of relief from letting his hands drop to his sides. Then he realized what happened.

"I did not say you could speak," he said frostily. Dedue took his eyes off Dimitri's exposed, half-hard cock to look up at him again. And waited.

"Good," Dimitri said in a mocking tone. "Now, get me hard and don't say anything else. Use only your mouth," he added as an afterthought.

Dedue's hands obediently dropped to his lap. Without breaking eye contact with Dimitri, he leaned forward and licked a broad stripe up his cock before taking the tip into his mouth.

Dimitri gasped once, harsh, over the sweet sounds of Dedue obediently licking and sucking his cock, which quickly became hard under his ministrations. His thighs tensed as he resisted the urge to thrust into Dedue's warm mouth. But why not? He was in control here. He snapped his hips forward, then immediately backed off when Dedue gagged around his cock.

"Are you-" Dimitri cut himself off. There was no point in concerning himself with his well-being.

But Dedue nodded, still meeting his gaze even through the beginning of tears. Dimitri took it as a cue to press his cock back between Dedue's lips and rock his hips until he was properly fucking Dedue's face. Nothing more than he could handle, however.

Dimitri's toes curled as he lost himself in the steady pleasure of Dedue's wet, willing mouth, his eye threatening to flutter shut. He kept it open, however. Dedue made such a lovely picture: his face serene even with his lips stretched wide around his cock and his cheeks hollowed to please him. And his eyes, bright with tears, kept Dimitri rooted to the spot.

Even on the floor taking his cock, Dedue held Dimitri in a thrall. That's what he blamed, when he gasped out, "May I- may I come, Dedue? I can't hold out, you feel too good-"

Dedue didn't speak. He only leaned forward until he took Dimitri's cock to the base and nodded.

Dimitri sobbed when he came, rutting desperately into Dedue, who swallowed what he gave him. He swayed on the spot for a long second, his cock softening in his mouth, before he pulled out. Dedue, his lips swollen, his cheeks flushed, was just as much a sight now as when he had a cock in his mouth.

Dimitri's eye drifted down to Dedue's lap, where a large bulge made itself obvious. Feeling dazed yet magnanimous, he said, "You may take care of yourself."

Dedue immediately plunged a hand into his pants, with uncharacteristic urgency. His cock was leaking already when he pulled it out, and his chest heaved with a loud groan as his hand flew over his cock.

And oh, all of Dimitri's typical desires came flooding back in an instant. He wanted to kneel before Dedue, to stroke his cock for him, to press against his chest and kiss that gasping mouth-

If he had any doubts that he was a sub, he thought almost wryly, there would be no question after this. Here he had his dick sucked not moments ago, yet he wanted nothing more than to please Dedue now.

But he didn't move from. He only stared. And Dedue stared back, his gaze landing on his face, his spent cock, until he screwed his eyes shut and came with a quiet grunt.

He worked his cock through his climax, which visibly jerked as cum spilled out. It leaked over his hand, his clothes, but most of it landed on the floor.

A waste, Dimitri thought dizzily. He should get on his knees, or all fours, and lick it up. Thank Dedue for giving him his time and attention.

He snapped out of it a moment later. "Clean that mess up," he commanded, before he could act on the inane temptation. But also- "With your tongue."

Dedue stared at him, long enough that Dimitri thought he would refuse the order. But then, without breaking eye contact, Dedue braced himself on his hands, bent down, and licked his own cum off the ground. Dimitri watched in glee, in horror, and in sudden, overwhelming desire.

His knees hit the stone floor in a loud clatter of armour. Nearly as loud was the desperate whine that escaped him, when he yanked Dedue up and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dedue's lips were parted, his tongue still out to meet his. Dimitri pressed as close as he could to him and urged his lips apart wider so he could lick into his mouth. He couldn't taste Dedue's cum, but the feel of it on his tongue was enough to make him sob. And Dedue, perfect Dedue, kissed him back and let him correct his mistake.

Dedue was the one who broke the kiss, but Dimitri was the first to speak. "Did I do well? Was I good?" he begged, unsure what exactly he was asking. But Dedue seemed to know. He stroked Dimitri's hair, gripped the back of his neck, and pressed their foreheads together.

"You were. You are," Dedue said, and caught Dimitri's lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a series because while editing this I was inspired to write more dom/sub Dimidue. So there'll a second fic, hopefully out soon.


End file.
